Evan Walkthrough
< Evan Walkthrough provided by: Blahbidyblah Chapter 1 ₰ 15 Scenes 1.04 Glare at the man. (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) Ask Bernhard for help. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) 1.12 Call out to Evan. (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) Wait a little longer before reacting. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) Chapter 2 ₰ 16 Scenes 2.02 "I'll be more careful from now on." (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) "Why did you come to my rescue?" (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) 2.05: Avatar Challenge! Premium: Diamond Ring From Him (Charm +5) - 80 Coins / 1500 Tokens 2.05'' ➺ ''CG 2.09 "Are you a doctor?" (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) "Did you happen to treat me?" (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) Chapter 3 ₰ 15 Scenes 3.04 Discuss it with Vance and Evan. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) Accept Cecil's offer. (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) 3.09: Magic Challenge! Required points: 3000+ 3.12 "If we leave quietly, will you let us go?" (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) Help Vance. (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) Chapter 4 ₰ 14 Scenes 4.03 Look for villagers. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) Go home and look for your sister. (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) 4.06 Refuse to return to the hotel. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) Insist on helping Evan. (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) 4.11: Avatar Challenge! Premium: Gears Reflected in Eyes (Charm +100) - 500 Coins ''➺ ''CG Normal: Steampunk Thigh-High Boots (Charm +70) - 450 Coins / 8000 Token Chapter 5 ₰ 15 Scenes 5.04 Throw a pillow at Evan. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) Tell him to get dressed. (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) 5.11 Listen closely. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) Go over to the door. (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) 5.12: Magic Challenge! Required points: 7000+ Chapter 6 ₰ 14 Scenes 6.04 Move closer to Evan. (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) Ask about the woman's mask. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) 6.07 "Let's go back to our rooms." (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) "Let's go to the scene of the crime." (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) 6.11: Magic Challenge! Required points: 8000+ Chapter 7 ₰ 17 Scenes 7.03 Say no immediately. (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) Say yes. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) 7.14: Magic Challenge! Required points: 9000+ Stay and fight. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) Follow the masked woman's suggestion. (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) Chapter 8 ₰ 12 Scenes 8.03 Wonder if there is anything else you've noticed about Kenneth. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) Ask Evan to show you the earring. (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) 8.08: Avatar Challenge! Premium: Charcoal Hair With Gears and Smoke (Charm +100) - 750 Coins ''➺ ''CG Normal: Sleeve Gloves With Gears (Charm +70) - 650 Coins / 10000 Token 8.11 "We have to do something about it." (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) "We'll be fine as long as we work together." (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) Chapter 9 ₰ 16 Scenes 9.02 Tell him honestly he'll stand out. (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) Remark on his realisation that he'd stand out. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) 9.04:Magic Challenge! Required points: 15000+ 9.15 Ask about the murders at the hotel. (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) State that your mother wouldn't have wanted that. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) Chapter 10 ₰ 14 Scenes 10.04: Magic Challenge! Required points: 19000+ "I won't let you leave me out." (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) "We have to fight together for the sake of our future." (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) 10.10 "You seem like the younger brother." (Sunlight +5 | Moonbean +2) "I hope you and Kenneth can reconcile one day." (Moonbean +5 | Sunlight +2) 10.13: Avatar Challenge! Premium: Steampunk Dress (Charm +100) - 900 Coins ''➺ ''CG Normal: Steampunk Briefcase (Charm +70) - 750 Coins / 15000 TokenWalkthrough Provided by Blahbidyblah: [Walkthrough Shall we Date? Blood in Roses+: Evan] - Retrieved 15/10/2019 Further note: Blahbidyblah also has an extensive selection of walkthroughs for a broad variety of otome games by Shall We Date? and other otome companies such as Voltage. If you are a vivid otome fan/gamer, we recommend checking out their full blog (here) Reference Category:Walkthrough Category:Rank B